Hetalia Meme
by AwesomelikePrussia
Summary: Just some random prompts. Enjoy? /Edit: Sorry, messed up in one of the prompts and didn't notice until after I published the first time. Here's the second try!/


**This is all going to be done in story format, and in third person. ;3; So, yes, my name will be mentioned, though I don't normally do that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pick 10 Random Characters.<strong>

1. Prussia

2. Germany

3. Russia

4. Romano

5. Hungary

6. England

7. Canada

8. Italy

9. America

10. Spain

* * *

><p><strong>You found 1's Secret Stash of chocolate.<strong>

Cori giggled as she snuck into the older German man's bedroom. He'd gone out to the bar with Austria and Hungary, and she knew exactly where his stash was. His chocolate stash, that is. She didn't care for his porn or beer stashes, though she knew where those were too. Who keeps porn under their bed? 'Jeez; find a better hiding place, like your underwear drawer. Nobody should touch your underwear but you,' Cori rolled her eyes as she walked toward the metal desk with several drawers.

Cori saw his laptop on the desk, logged off. She chortled to herself; she knew the password for that, too. She'd gotten into his room so many times to use his computer that she'd memorized the damn thing. But she led herself towards the drawer on the bottom right-hand side of the desk instead and she yanked it open, revealing a drawer full of bags of chocolate. 'Fuck yeah! Chocolate,' the girl thought to herself, biting her lower lip in excitement. It wasn't just normal chocolate, it was German chocolate. Everyone knows that German chocolate is fucking _amazing_. Except for the people who don't like chocolate and/or are allergic to chocolate. Cori felt sorry for those people...

She shook her head; she was getting off-track. Now, to get past the plastic barrier without leaving it misplaced...

* * *

><p><strong>2 Confesses his love to you.<strong>

Cori happily walked along the trail in the park, rose bushes and lilacs growing along the edges of the dirt road. Germany walked beside her, blushing slightly while holding a picnic basket in his hands. A picnic in the park is beautiful, no?

Cori's smile grew wider as she found the clearing in the park. She looked around her surroundings; Germany was setting up their picnic under the shade of a Weeping Willow beside a large pond. There were several different wildflowers growing in the clearing, and Cori brushed her bangs aside to get a better look at the clear water. Her blue eyes lit up in excitement and awe; she'd never seen something so pretty.

"Cori," Germany beckoned the younger girl over and her gaze directed itself at him. Her eyes softened slightly and she skipped over to the German and sat beside him on the checkered blanket.

"...Cori," Germany's soft voice made the American look up and she raised an eyebrow as he spoke again.

"_Ich liebe dich_."

* * *

><p><strong>You walk into 3 in the street at midnight.<strong>

Cori stuffed her hands into her jeans pockets, her eyes gliding across the darkened sidewalk. She took long strides towards her destination; where she was going, she hadn't a clue. She just wanted to get out of the house; away from everyone.

She glanced up; the crosswalk wasn't too far ahead. She took longer strides, walking faster. She felt her heart racing, pounding against her chest. She was scared; more so when she was aware of the fact that she was alone, and that made it all the worse. She saw a man in a trench coat on the opposite side of the street and she began to panic inwardly.

She thought she was out to be murdered; there's paranoia for you. She walked even faster, and felt the cool wind whip against her face. Leaves crinkled around her and the crackling noise startled her momentarily. The crosswalk was closer. And so was the man. She reached the crosswalk as soon as the walk signal beeped and she sped across the white lines. She, not watching where she was going, bumped into the man with the trench coat. He caught her wrist as she fell forwards into his chest.

A pink blush rested upon her cheeks as she looked upward. The color faded, replaced by a pale face with wide blue eyes.

"...Russia...?"

* * *

><p><strong>You win a free holiday with 4.<strong>

Cori's eyes widened as she stared at the laptop screen before her. She screamed bloody murder in excitement, jumping off of the couch.

"_Ack_!" A foul-mouthed Italian jumped up in surprise and he watched the younger American squeal in excitement. He saw blonde hair twirling around in excitement and a few flashes of blue eyes with raw excitement in them.

"_I just won a free holiday with _you!" the younger girl yelled excitedly, continuing to twirl around the Italian's living room.

* * *

><p><strong>5 saves your life.<strong>

Cori blinked underneath the water of the tub, feeling the warm, dirty bathwater enter her lungs. Tears welled up in her eyes, and the blue orbs stung underneath the water, but she couldn't move. She felt like she was chained to the bottom of the tub. She heard someone's footsteps pound into the room, and she struggled underneath the water.

She felt arms pull underneath her neck and yank her upward; the young American's wet clothes stuck to her body as she spat up water and coughed violently. The water was cold, she realized. Too cold for comfort. She rushed out of the bathtub with Hungary's help; a stern glare was sent her way when she tried to express her thanks through words.

The younger girl's lips were paler than normal, as was the rest of her face. She smothered her face in Hungary's stomach, feeling wet tears stream down her soaked face. The seriousness of the situation hit her like a water-pipe to the back of the head. She blacked out, slumping in the older woman's arms.

**6 is living with you.**

* * *

><p>"I can't stand your <em>nagging<em>," Cori burst out suddenly at one of England's rants. The older man quieted considerably at the furious look on the younger girl's face.

"I hate it; you complain about me, my food, and the cleanliness of my house. If you don't fucking like it_, live somewhere else_!"

* * *

><p><strong>You find 7's mobile phone.<strong>

"Oh, Canada~" Cori crooned. The Canadian man looked up from his desk.

"Huh?" The soft-voiced man was looking for the exact device that Cori held behind her back. She giggled mischievously, bringing the cellular device out into the open for the clumsy, quiet Canadian to see.

"You found my found! _Merci_!"

* * *

><p><strong>You're asleep and 8 comes and wakes you up.<strong>

"Psst. PSST. Cori!" Italy shook the younger American as she laid on the couch, blonde hair splayed on the Southern Italian's lap. Of course, he was asleep too, and Italy was trying to be kind and not wake his elder brother.

She opened her eyes drowsily, sitting up while yawning.

"Yes, Italy?"

* * *

><p><strong>9 kidnaps you.<strong>

"You were supposed to be the hero," Cori spat out as she sat in the chair. Her wrists were bound and she was tied by the waist to the wooden chair by rope, tightly bound. She glared at the older American and he smirked down at her.

"Turns out I'm the villain."

* * *

><p><strong>You go to the cinema. 10 is sitting in your seat.<strong>

"S-Spain."

Cori had just gotten back from the restroom and Spain had gotten into her seat, and she wanted it back.

"You're sitting in my seat."

"Sit in my lap, mi quedira~" Spain purred, causing a bright red blush to bloom on the younger American's face.

* * *

><p><strong>1 confesses his love for 7. You are hiding in a bush with four.<strong>

"Leibling…"

Cori and Romano watched anxiously as Prussia stroked Canada's cheek with his thumb. Cori squeezed her eyes shut and squealed inwardly. My God, the sexual tension between these two was too great to ignore. It was _beautiful_ that they finally decided to get together!

"_Oh, just hush and watch the show_," Romano hissed into her ear and she did. She did enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>2 and 9 are arguing.<strong>

"And another thing! That damn economy of yours is always fucking things up!"

"Oh shut up, you German asshole!"

Cori could hear the argument from the supposedly 'private' meeting and she frowned. She didn't like it when her friends argued…

* * *

><p><strong>6 is molesting 3.<strong>

"Huhuhu," a drunk England twitched his fingers as he approached the unconsciously drunk Russia.

Cori watched from a distance, giggling perversely.

"Ah, big brother France has taught you well, my darling~" a Frenchman cooed from behind her and he stroked her hair. She paid him no mind.

* * *

><p><strong>5 and 10 are stuck in a burning building, but you can only save one.<strong>

"Spaaaaaaiiiiin! Hungarrrryyyy!"

Cori rolled her 'rr's as she searched the burning building, pushing past firemen and women, leaping past a burning piece of wood.

"Where are you?" Cori shoved a door open with her foot and she saw America dragging carrying an unconscious Hungary out the window.

"Spain!" Cori gasped as she knelt beside the country. She pushed away burnt pieces of wood, gasping at the unconscious country.

She scooped the country into her arms and attempted to stand. Her knees were wobbly as she stumbled towards the window.

"AMERICA!" She screeched as she fell to her knees in front of the window and the man popped up.

"Yes?"

"Help. Please," Cori looked up at the American with pleading eyes, holding a bruised and burnt Spain in her arms. She was covered in soot, but her eyes stood out and he nodded.

"Take him, please. I'll be out in a moment."

"No, get out now. The fire is spreading."

"Get _him _out first!"

* * *

><p><strong>2 is invisible.<strong>

"Hey, have you seen Germany?" Italy pouted as he plopped onto the couch beside Cori, who was reading a nice-looking book.

"No, I'm afraid not," she frowned slightly as she dog-eared her book and closed it before setting it onto the coffee table in front of the two.

"Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering why he was late to training. He's the one who's there earliest." Italy frowned slightly as Cori raised a disbelieving eyebrow. Germany? Late to training?

"Hmmm. This is odd. Maybe we should look for him…"

Germany was standing in front of them the whole time, partially transparent.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! 9 is more awesome than Prussia!<strong>

"HAHAHA! IT'S OFFICIAL!"

"I'm sorry, Prussia."

"NOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Prussia lay curled on the floor, sobbing. Cori was rubbing his back comfortingly as the United States of America stood over the two of them, an x-box controller in his hands. Cori rolled her eyes; boys and their games.

"Hey, America. Let me see the controller real quick; I want to play."

And there goes Cori's mind with a plan to get Prussia back on his feet and awesomer than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>1, 6, and 4 are over at your house for dinner.<strong>

Cori brushed her bangs out of her eyes and pinned them back before she got started and washed her hands quickly. Drying them off, she began to fix dinner.

"Heh, the guys'll love this~" She crooned aloud, decked out in a tank top and sweat pants, her layered blonde hair in a messy bun, her bangs pinned up.

~ TIME SKIP ~

"Hey, guys!"

Cori waved from her spot in the front room as England, Romano, and Prussia walked in from the liquor store, carrying several bottles of liquor. Cori bobbed her head to the music playing from her phone, and then a beep came from the oven, signaling the food was ready.

"Huhuhu," Cori cackled quietly as she skipped into the kitchen, ignoring England's splutters at how inappropriately she was dressed and the three walked into the kitchen. To see Cori stirring the pasta in a pot after pulling a batch of scones out of the oven that actually looked edible.

"Pop a beer and go watch some football; I got this," Cori grinned reassuringly at the three men watching her cook. She turned the burner off and quickly dumped the pot of pasta into a strainer over the sink before dumping the pasta back into the pot.

~ ANOTHER TIME SKIP ~

"So, what do you guys think?"

"ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS!"

* * *

><p><strong>3 and 7 pull a prank on you.<strong>

Cori walked into the room and Russia and Canada watched eagerly to see if the prank worked. A bucket of ice cold water dumped onto Cori's head and then the plastic bucket fell onto her head. Cori gasped in surprise, covering herself quickly and then running out the door.

She heard laughter as she ran down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>You walk in on 4 and 10 kissing.<strong>

"ACK! AMERICA! HELP ME!" Cori screamed as she ran out of the guest bedroom she'd accidentally walked into. Spain ran after her, shouting profanities in Spanish.

"HELP!" She screamed as she ran as fast as an Italian and she jumped onto the German's back.

"HIDE. ME."

She yelled, cowering behind him.

"Mi quedirrra~" Spain purred angrily, eyes narrowed.

"Help me," she whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong>4 and 9 steal your boat.<strong>

"…I had a boat?"

"HAHA, yeah. You did. But it's ours now."

"Yeah, idiota!"

"…Can I please have my boat back?" Cori pulled out her puppy dog eyes, big and blue and watery with lower lip jutting out slightly while shivering.

Romano quivered underneath her gaze, and America withered underneath it.

"YOU CAN HAVE YOUR BOAT BACK!"

"HEHE, YAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>While 5 and 7 rob your house.<strong>

"MY COMPUTER! MY CELL PHONE! WHAT THE FUCK, HUNGARY! WHAT THE FUCK, CANADA!"

* * *

><p><strong>You're on a cruise with 3 and 4 and the BTT is on the same one.<strong>

Cori and Romano clung to each other and Spain as they tried to get away from Russia. The creepy aura was too much to handle on a 7-day cruise.

* * *

><p><strong>You need a new organ. 1 and 6 are both compatible.<strong>

"…You're telling me I need a new pancreas. And Gilbert and Arthur are both compatible. No. No way. I want another donor."

* * *

><p><strong>5 is robbing 2.<strong>

"Hungary, you robbed me, now Germany? What is _wrong_ with you? Has Prussia gotten a hold of you?"

"How dare you suggest that!"

* * *

><p><strong>You're being held hostage by 10. The hero is 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, or 9. Or multiple.<strong>

"Spaaaain! Stop shoving tomatoes underneath my nose!"

"Sorry, quedira."

"AMERICA!"

"Hello, my dear maiden! I shall save you from the evil villain and be the hero! HAHA!"

"Ugh, you fool; hurry the hell up and get me untied!"

"Ruin my moment, why don't you?"

America grumbled as he walked towards Cori's chair and he cut the rope binding her to the chair and her wrists together. Spain laid unconscious on the floor, long since knocked out by the world superpower's massive strength.

* * *

><p><strong>1, 2, and 4 are watching a scary movie.<strong>

"AAAAH! SPAIN!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WATCH THE MOVIE, YOU WIMP!"

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME, ALBINO ASSHOLE?"

The movie was ignored by Germany in favor of stopping a fist-fight.

* * *

><p><strong>You're stuck on a desert island with 7, 8, 9, and 10.<strong>

"Why am I always stuck with the idiots?"

"That's not very nice!"

"I'M STUCK ON A DESERT ISLANDS WITH THREE IDIOTS! YOU THREE ARE _IDIOTS_!"

Well, Canada's snapped…

* * *

><p><strong>3 and 5 have robbed a bank. 5 comes to you for help.<strong>

"Cori, we have to hide the money somewhere!"

"Not at my damn house! Now go away and hide it somewhere else!"

* * *

><p><strong>6 is in a bad mood with 3 for robbing a bank. 6 comes to you.<strong>

"I'M NOT A FUCKING THERAPIST! GO EXPRESS YOUR FEELINGS SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

England ran away crying.

* * *

><p><strong>1 and 7 are doing a monkey dance. You and 10 are watching and filming it.<strong>

"This is so cute! Buhyoo!"

"What kind of noise is that?"

Spain shrugged and you continued filming the act of Prussia and Canada doing a monkey dance. This was _so _going on YouTube.

* * *

><p><strong>2 and 8 are being racist about 6 and 4.<strong>

"And that damn English _dummkopf_ won't leave me alone with his damn English food, which tastes like shit."

"I can't say anything bad about _fratello_!"

* * *

><p><strong>You, 1, 4, 6, and 10 are having a sleepover at 7's house.<strong>

"LET'S WATCH MOVIES!"

"I'm fine with this choice."

"Yes. I fucking agree."

"Baw, she's so adorable~"

"YOU PEDOPHILE!"

* * *

><p><strong>2 is in love with 5 who is in love with 8, but 8 is in love with two. 2 doesn't love 8 back, 5 doesn't love 2 back, and 8 doesn't love 5 back.<strong>

"Germany is in love with Hungary who is in love with Italy but Italy is in love with Germany. Germany doesn't love Italy back, Hungary doesn't love Germany back, and Italy doesn't love Hungary back. Well, that's a bit of a situation, isn't it?"

"YOU'RE NOT BLOODY HELPING!"

"Pft, shut up Iggy, and let me do my _love_ magic~"

"Ooh, that's a new one! Can I borrow it, Cori?"

"Of course, big brother Francis~"

* * *

><p><strong>Huhuhu, I'm finished. Oh dear god, this took so long to finish. I probably won't be doing another one, but this <em>was<em> rather fun~**


End file.
